The CAT of Oz
by SnowChaser
Summary: Rating for a few small "slip-ups" I made... ok... it's another parody. This one's of the Wizard of Oz crossed with CATS. The casting list is up!
1. The Casting list

{A/N: Another one? How many will I do? ~giggle~ Okay! hop to it,   
  
guys!  
  
Misto: Sandy the hyper-active kitten does not own any of us.  
  
Vicki: We belong to RUG, Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot  
  
Romeo: Except for myself, Sandy, Stryder and various other chars.  
  
Sandy: She's not making any money off of this writing, it's purely for fun.  
  
Misto: So don't sue her! please don't hurt her! She'll hurt ME if you do!  
  
SANDYKINS: hehehehe don't listen to him!}  
  
The CAST  
  
Dorothy: SANDY  
  
The Wizard: MISTOFFLEES  
  
The Scarecrow: SKIMBLESHANKS  
  
The Tin Man: MUNKUSTRAP  
  
The Lion: ROMEO (pronounced ro-may-o)  
  
Glinda: JEMMIMA  
  
Ms. Gulch: GRIDDLEBONE  
  
EXTRAS: The entire cast of CATS, with the exception of the above-said   
  
and   
  
below said chars  
  
The CREW  
  
Stage Manager: ALONZO (I luff my Alonzo but he's too fun to   
  
torture)  
  
Props: CASSANDRA  
  
Lighting design: MUNGOJERRIE and RUMPLETEAZER  
  
Stage Crew: MACAVITY and his HENCHMEN 


	2. Character Background

{Sandy's production notes:  
  
This is something written on a dare. my next one will be a spoof of 'Annie', starring my friend's jellicle as the leading role. I do not claim to own any of these guys, but a little history must be known before I go further.  
  
I own some of the cats here, and I think the background is needed to explain some of the humor. Sandy is mated to Romeo, the son of the Tugger and Bomba. Her daughter is called Fluffy in the script, though her name is Shadowsprite. Sandy's real name is MusiqueAngel, due to the marking on her face which resembles the mask of "The Phantom of the Opera". Sandy was a stray, who was taken in and raised by Munkustrap. She was best friends with Romeo growing up, and the pair fell in love after getting everyone else together. About a year later, they produced a daughter and a son is expected shortly.  
  
That's it, in brief. I haven't uploaded everything to the net yet, but everything can be found at sandy-kins.1colony.com. Just look there for more facts! 


	3. Scene 1

SCENE 1  
  
(scene opens on, for once, the correct set. SANDY, a golden-brown queen is sitting among a haystack, her blue eyes having a faraway look.)  
  
SANDY: Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do.... come true... someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind  
  
me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then -- oh, why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?  
  
(she stops, seeing GRIDDLEBONE fast approaching on a battered-looking tricycle)  
  
ALONZO: (off-stage) Oh, heaviside. That girl loves to torture me, doesn't she… CUT! Griddlebone… why are you riding a tricycle?  
  
CASSANDRA: Sorry, 'Lonz. The Author didn't give us a very big budget this time, and we couldn't afford a bike. So we got the next best thing.  
  
ALONZO: (to the heavens at large) WHY ME??!!   
  
THE AUTHOR: (in a mysterious voice) Because you're the cutest little thing I ever did see, Alonzo. I'll give you catnip if you promise to finish out this show…  
  
ALONZO: (happily) Okay! Grid, we'll take it from you're scene, 'kay?  
  
GRIDDLEBONE: Sure, why not. (she gets back on the trike and rides it up to a house. GIRIZABELLA, GUS, OLD D and TUGGER sit outside, playing strip… go fish?)   
  
TUGGER: Got any aces?  
  
OLD D, GRIZ and GUS: Go fish!  
  
TUGGER: (after hunting in the pile for a card) Ah, lost it. Looks like I hafta give up my… BANDANA! (he does so as a Gungan races by)  
  
GUNGAN: Heeelllllppp!!! Mesa gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
STEVE: (in hot pursuit) GET BACK HERE YOU INFERNAL CREATURE, BEFORE I LET OBI-WAN AND LORI DEAL WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!! (both disappear in the distance, leaving a stunned foursome behind)  
  
TUGGER: O…k… that was really weird…  
  
GRIZ: I'll say.  
  
GUS: Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears!!!!!!!!!  
  
OLD D: (slapping his forehead) Why can't we ever have a normal show???  
  
TUGGER: Beats me. The Author says she'll let us have some normal scenes in this one.   
  
OLD D: Why'd she say that?  
  
TUGGER: Well… she didn't SAY it… she SCREAMED it.  
  
OLD D: (gagging) WHAT?!  
  
TUGGER: Calm down. Alonzo was flipping out so she had to scream to be heard.  
  
THE AUTHOR: Will you please shut up and pay attention?! Tugger, you get backstage with Old D. Griz and Gus, stay here and wait for Sandy.  
  
GRIZ: (as TUGGER and OLD D leave) Sandy? She's in this?  
  
GUS: Oh, please, Everlasting Cat, whatever I did to offend you, I am heartily sorry!   
  
SANDY: (skipping up) Hi Auntie Griz! Hi Uncle Gus!   
  
GUS: Sandy… kid, aren't you a bit old to play this role?  
  
SANDY: (glaring) No! (sniffling) Auntie Griz, mean old Ms. Griddlebone said that Fluffy was digging up her garden again. But he wasn't, and then she said he tried to bite her. He'd never do that, Uncle Gus, you know he wouldn't!   
  
GUS: Fluffy? (at this, a small white fluffball runs on stage, with two blue eyes and no markings) Oh… THAT'S Fluffy?  
  
FLUFFY: Yup!  
  
SANDY: (scooping her daughter into her arms) Where's your daddy?  
  
THE AUTHOR and ALONZO: Just get on with the damn show, willya!?   
  
SANDY: Sure… (putting FLUFFY down)   
  
GRIDDLEBONE: (finally arriving, gasping for breath) That… thing… tried to… bite me…  
  
SANDY: He'd never try to bite anybody! He's the best… er… KITTEN ever!  
  
GUS: Sandy… we've got to give her the kit. (he picks up FLUFFY, who glares at him, but goes to GRIDDLEBONE without too much of a struggle)  
  
SANDY: You… you mean old witch! (she runs from the stage in tears, causing GRIZABELLA to cheer)  
  
GRIZ: (realizing everyone's looking at her) What? Oh, right… Griddlebone, I've wanted to tell you what I thought of you… but as a decent citizen I can't! (she walks off-stage after SANDY)   
  
GRIDDLEBONE: Was it something I said? 


End file.
